


О красных туфлях замолвите слово...

by kotokoshka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Когда трахаетесь с футбольными вундеркиндами, будьте осторожны - все, что вы когда-либо делали, может быть использовано против вас.





	О красных туфлях замолвите слово...

Джанлуиджи Буффон устал. Замучился, заебался, затрахался и еще много разнообразных «за», таких приятных и в то же время весьма утомительных для его почти сорокалетнего организма. От этой усталости чуть побаливает спина, сводит правую лопатку, будто нерв щемит, но ноет невыразимо приятно — так, что хочется как можно дольше продлить это мгновение «затраханности».  
  
Джиджи ерзает на сбившейся в неаккуратный комок простыне и растопыренной пятерней приглаживает растрепанные волосы — словно и не мыл голову три часа назад, гнездо на голове. Воронье — и по цвету и по «населению». Черное воронье в голове, странные ассоциации после секса.  
  
— Не надо, тебе так лучше, — раздается с другой половины кровати. Там возвышается белоснежное одеяло, словно снежная шапка Эвереста, только из-за самой большой в мире горы вряд ли будет торчать чья-то длинная, черт, просто бесконечно длинная, нога. Вид обнаженной ступни, которая среди постельного белья почему-то кажется невинной и какой-то пугающе детской, Буффона прошибает сначала холодом, потом теплом, которое сменяется стыдом.  
  
 _Иисусе, ты еще здесь? Не подскажешь ли дорогу в Ад?_  
  
— Джиджио, что ты там бормочешь? — Буффон ждет ответа и щурится, разглядывая одеяло и дьявольски (ну не сказать иначе, хоть убей!) красивые пальцы на ноге. Рука Джиджи, словно отдельная от тела, проползает и вцепляется в пятку. Нога инстинктивно дергается, уворачиваясь от щекотки, но Буффон непреклонен — пожалуй, самое приятное и нужное его качество.  
  
— Джиджи, перестань, черт! Джи… — имя тонет в полузадушенном всхлипе, и из-за одеяла высовывается растрепанная донельзя голова Доннаруммы. У него даже отросшая за три дня борода встала дыбом, протестуя против едва начавшейся атаки, вся в своего владельца, ей боже!  
  
— А если не перестану? — глаза Буффона озорно блестят. Он сам на себя не похож, помолодел лет на …дцать, словно в этом глупом мальчишке из Милана содержится молодильное что-нибудь. Да хоть бы сперма.  
  
Черт.  
  
— Укушу, — мстительно припечатывает Джиджио, борясь с воинственно настроенным одеялом, обернувшимся вокруг его правой лодыжки. — Вот выберусь сейчас и укушу, точно.  
  
— Жду! — объявляет Буффон и резво вскакивает с постели, оставив в покое ногу Доннаруммы и его неуклюжие попытки доебаться. — Буду голым стоять, как стату́я. Справишься — сигнализируй.  
  
Маленький засранец смеется так, что у Буффона живот сводит — хочется то ли отхлестать Джиджио ремнем (что они еще не пробовали, а так вкусно бы вышло, без сомнений), то ли поставить в коленно-локтевую и до потери пульса… кхм. А потом еще раз кхм. И еще раз…  
  
За спиной воцаряется подозрительная тишина, словно Джиджио вырубился — хотя, не мудрено, после двух раундов у кого хочешь голова откажется работать. Буффон какое-то время стоит, бездумно дергая цепочку на шее, а потом чуть поворачивает голову — почти незаметно выстреливает взглядом в висящее напротив кровати зеркало. Илария как знала, куда его вешать — теперь все встречи с Доннаруммой превращаются в порно в режиме реального времени.  
  
— Ты там живой? — подозрительно спрашивает Буффон, не видя вообще никакой активности в районе кровати.  
  
— Живой, — почему-то сквозь смех отвечает Джиджио, — пока живой, сейчас от смеха умру, но это мелочи!  
  
Редкий случай, Буффон растерян.  
  
— Чего?  
  
Доннарумма снова показывается из-под одеяла, еще более встрепанный, прямо ходячее воплощение разврата — если это понятие можно применить к мальчикам, которые еще пешком под стол ходили, когда Буффон уже стоял в рамке ворот, тогда еще в Парме вроде, в каком году этот гаденыш родился-то?  
  
 _Стыд какой, Джанлуиджи, и как ты спишь по ночам вообще?_  — некстати подымает тяжелую голову совесть. Буффон фыркает и дергает плечами, отряхивается, будто мокрый кот, отпихивая от себя кружащий вокруг стыд, который прилипает к его коже.  
  
— Не «чего», а иди сюда, покажу кое-что, — от улыбки Джиджио не только светлее становится, от нее даже детские мультики становятся редкой похабщиной, взять хоть того же «Пиноккио», которого они от безделья смотрели вчера. Да, минетами под мультфильмы Буффона еще никто не награждал, за все годы жизни. И вот, на четвертом десятке, прилетело — присосалось, черт его дери.  
  
Джанлуиджи делано вздыхает, с таким видом, будто его все та-а-а-а-к заебало, но медленно придвигается к постели, ни дать ни взять — котяра. Черный такой, а невидимые усы — как антенны.  
  
— Что там у тебя? — недовольно произносит он, пихая Джиджио в бедро. Доннарумма фыркает и раскидывает руки в стороны, мол, обнимай, чего встал. И Буффон обнимает, наваливается сверху, влажно дыша ему на ухо — какое тут сопротивляться вообще, даже в мыслях не было!  
  
— Паразит, это ты так меня обратно в постель затащить решил?  
  
— Нет, — Джиджио не договаривает, а лезет целоваться. Целуется он как школьник (да и есть он школьник, чего юлить) — мокро, неумело, смешно, колет своей бородищей. И как с ним бороться, бриться нужно каждый день вообще-то.  
  
Последнюю фразу Буффон произносит вслух.  
  
— Что ты меня учишь все время, — обиженно ворчит Доннарумма, но обижаться целиком он не умеет, тело всегда его сдает с потрохами, несется впереди паровоза, само ноги раздвигает. А ноги у Джиджио длиннющие, как у жирафа, он ими два раза может Буффона обернуть и даже не напряжется.  
  
— Мне нравится, ты способный, — Джиджи кусает парня за плечо, где уже и так красуется приличных размеров засос. В раздевалке точно заметят. Да пофигу, пусть похвастается.  
  
— А на каблуках ходить научишь? — вдруг спрашивает Доннарумма. Голос у него ехидный-ехидный, а лицо хитрющее. Буффон на мгновение теряет дар речи, последний раз напористо целует, с ужасом прокручивая в голове все возможные варианты развития событий, а потом скатывается с распластанного на кровати Джиджио, отползая на свою половину.  
  
— Ты откуда взял это?  
  
В ответ Доннарумма смеется, а Буффон таращится в потолок, расчерченный тонкими узорными линиями, прямо как его самообладание сейчас, только там трещины, Марианские, блядь, желобы.  
  
— Из сети. Отличный кадр, я почти влюбился, — в лицо Джиджи тычется экран мобильника с  _той самой обложкой_. Буффону и стыдно и смешно. Как тут держать суровое лицо — истерика прорывает оборону, Джиджи фыркает, забирает телефон и переворачивается на живот, чтобы получше рассмотреть снимок. И эти чертовы красные туфли.  
  
Доннарумма ерзает и нарушает границы Джиджи, нагло заползает на него сверху, давит подбородком на плечо, носом касаясь уха. Чертов нос прямо фетишем Буффона стал, но он все никак в этом не признается.  
  
— И что ты этим хочешь сказать? — интересуется Джиджи, отчасти, понимая, к чему весь этот фарс устроен был — вот же гаденыш! А гаденыш по его лицу понимает, что Буффон уже догадался, поэтому только идиотски хихикает.  
  
— Покажешь мне? — просит он, ногами оглаживая вытянувшегося, как струна, Джиджи. — Хочу посмотреть. Но без костюма.  
  
— Против Андорры на квалификации* всухую отстоишь — покажу, — отрезает Буффон. — Нужны хоть какие-то рамки, а то ты совсем оборзеешь. И хватит мне ухо облизывать, я тебе что, кот?  
  
Джиджио в ответ только мурчит, не прерывая своего занятия. Он молод, отчасти глуп, бывает смешон, у него дурацкий инстаграм и классные перспективы в Милане.  
  
А еще он просто обязан монолитно стоять в воротах. Хоть тресни, но должен.  
  
А туфли он купил еще пять дней назад. Но Буффону знать об этом совершенно необязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Сборная Италии U-21 обыграла сборную Андорры U-21 по счетом 1:0


End file.
